Ten Chushi
"Any situation, no matter how bleak, can be overcome by those willing to endure it to the end." *-The Immortal Ten Chushi is a student of Genroukan and a fanatical member of the Masquerade faction. Background: Ten began her service by having defected from some now forgotten faction early in Masquerade's emergence. Soon after she earned her reputation for her refusal to fall during battle. It was during this period that she founded the Vanguard to both asist with new conquests and to help police the rapid influx of new members at the time. Personality: A quiet and somber individual most of the time, Ten believes that actions speak far more to someone’s character than their words and once she sets her mind to something there is little other people can do to deter her. Besides her introverted behaviors Ten also could be considered slightly paranoid and skittish outside of combat, to the point where she keeps a weapon of some kind on her at all times and is wary of enemy infiltrators. She views combat as distasteful but necessary and is considered a relatively honorable and fair person if not stubborn and single minded at times. Ten is firmly loyal to both Masquerade and to The Dark King Personally to the point of fanaticism. She is willing to do practically anything in the name of either and will obey any order from The Dark King without hesitation. In this way she is often viewed as an Idealist which could be considered odd among the cynicism that fills much of Masquerade. While well versed in squad level tactics she generally is fine with letting her superiors draw up the larger battle plans and will usually follow them to a T even if she knows they are tactically unsound, stating simply: "orders are orders". Besides that, Ten also firmly believes in following rules and maintaining order and is even willing help mediate as a third party in negotiations between other factions if it staves off needless chaos and conflict. This desire for the rule of law coupled with her paranoia and fanaticism has also lead her to be in charge of Masquerade’s internal policing and counterintelligence, helping ensure that Masquerade dose not run the risk destroyed from within as well as from without. Ten’s hobbies, during the occasional periods when she takes time off training and internal affairs, include reading up on philosophy, playing computer games and just generally spacing off thinking about things. Abilities, Skills and Combat: Ten’s main weapon is a black and white, double bladed scythe (Named Taijitu) which she uses similar to how one would use a quarterstaff. As for ranged attacks she usually has a few throwing knives on her which she is capable with. If she is ever disarmed (for whatever reason) she will use Jujitsu at a decent level but will fight more defensively. Ten is most known for her refusal to fall to attacks that would have taken down anyone else with ease. She has only average strength and agility but her stamina and tolerance for harm is where her strong points are. Ten does not tire easily (in fact she will almost always outlast her opponents before getting tired) and the amount of damage required to defeat her is truly monstrous with even attacks at her ‘weak points’ being far less effective than one would hope. She also recovers from injuries quicker outside of battle. While grand strategy is not her strong point that is not to say she is unintelligent when it comes to combat; if possible Ten will often hang back for a moment or two once a battle starts to study her opponents’ combat styles before moving in so that she knows exactly how she will attempt to defeat them before her opponents even turn their attention to her. On the flip side, Ten is fairly slow and deliberate when moving (she will usually only move at a fast walk at most, only rarely letting out a short bust of speed to close a gap) which can put her at a severe disadvantage against either ranged or highly agile enemies. For these situations Ten will usually rely on her comrades to help her take down such an opponent or she will use her ranged attacks. If the latter two fail she can still just attempt to chase her opponent away (which could still be considered a victory in some situations) or, if she has the time, she can expect that her opponent will tire before she will, allowing Ten to catch up and enter melee. While Ten may be too stubborn to be downed, in some cases this also leads her to (possibly suicidally) refuse to surrender or retreat even if the battle is obviously lost. It usually takes a direct order to fall back, otherwise she will continue to fight, even if everyone else on her side had fled, until either she has fallen or her opponents have. The Vanguard: Ten’s small group of handpicked members, referred to as the Vanguard, are the closest thing Masquerade has to shock troops or heavy infantry. They all wear identical attire to Ten (Black long coats and silver war masks) and are indistinguishable from each other. They only way to tell which one is Ten is by their weapons: as the Vanguard use bladed quarterstaffs. The Vanguard are an intimidating presence, sharing a similar endurance as their leader. Their (along with Ten’s) mere presence can be enough diffuse certain situations and their arrival (in combat gear) is often a sign that Masquerade had taken serious interest in something; be it a battle, a negotiation or some other issue. Even among other members of Masquerade the Vanguard can be feared due to the fact that they are Ten’s agents who also assist her in the task of internal policing and counterintelligence. Category:Characters Category:Masquerade